


nah, she didn't (jilytober 2018)

by bluemione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jilytober 2018, but there will be angst n other stuff as well, dorlene and wolfstar will also make appearances, i'm gonna try to do this jilytober thing, jilytober, probably gonna be mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemione/pseuds/bluemione
Summary: a collection of james potter and lily evans one-shots written for jilytober 2018. 1 one-shot for everyday of the month of october.





	1. day 1: first kiss/get together

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i'm gonna give this jilytober challenge a shot! if i miss a day or two, i will just try to post multiple chapers on one day in order to catch up! i think this will be fun!!  
> first up is first kiss/get together, which i kinda just mixed together.  
> hope you enjoy!  
> -eb

**_day 1: first kiss/get together_ **

 

"This is the year, Pads," James swung his legs over the side of his bed and sat up, stretching his arms above his head.

Sirius yawned, still under the covers of his bed at the Potters' home.

"The year for what?" He managed to mumble the words loud enough without his head having to surface from beyond the blankets.

James grinned and pulled the covers off of his best friend, "This is the year that I'm going to ask out Lily Evans."

Sirius flipped James off before replying, "James, you've asked Evans out before. This isn't some new thing you're doing, mate."

"Yes, but now we're friends. We actually know each other now. We can finally fulfill our roles as soulmates!"

Sirius barked put a laugh, "You're a real sap, you know that, Potter?"

James balled up a t-shirt that had been hung over his bedframe and threw it at Sirius' head, "Says you, Moony wore a suit the other night and you nearly wrote a sonnet."

Sirius threw it back at full force, "Not a sonnet! A haiku maybe, but not a sonnet, they're too long. Haiku's are short and sweet and to the point."

James rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Padfoot."

 

Euphemia Potter's voice carried itself up the stairs, "James! There's someone here to see you!"

James and Sirius looked at each other, confused.

"Moony?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Moony come and only ask to see me?"

"Maybe he's planning a surprise for me and he needs to know what kind of cake I like. Tell him some sort of dark chocolate."

James gave him a look.

"Alright, alright, it could be Wormtail?"

James shook his head, "There's no way he'd be awake this early during the summer, especially when school starts in a week."

"Ah, true. Well, maybe it's-"

"James!" His mother's voice returned, "It's rude to leave a guest waiting!"

Sirius gestured to the door of their room, "Well, go on then. And remember, dark chocolate."

James gave Sirius a small salute before leaving the room and bounding down the stairs.

 

"Who is it, Mum? Because Sirius and I were trying to figure it out and-" He stopped in his tracks.

Lily Evans. Lily Evans was in his house. And she appeared to be there of her own free will.

"Evans, you're at my house."

Lily laughed. He loved her laugh.

"It would appear that I am, Potter."

"Why- why are you here? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but…" He trailed off, deciding it was for the best that he stopped talking.

Euphemia sensed the tension in the room and decided to make herself scarce and headed out to the garden.

Lily took a deep breath and took a step towards James.

"James, I- I admittedly don't really know what I'm doing here. I was in the area, and I had your address because of the letters we've sent back and forth this summer, and I hadn't seen you since school got out and I realized that that was something I wanted to do. See you, I mean. I wanted to see you. Because, we're friends and- and because _IthinkIwanttobemorethanthat._ "

James' eyes were wide as he tried to comprehend what was happening, "I'm sorry, what was that? That last part?"

"I think I want to be more than friends." This time she said it slower, but quieter.

Not quiet enough for him not to hear her, but he pretended that he didn't anyways.

"One more time, please?"

Lily's face flushed and then she saw the grin on James' face and realized he had heard her.

"You're a prat, Potter!"

"Yeah, but you like it," He tipped her chin up with his hand.

She scrunched her nose, "Maybe... just a little."

James took the opportunity and pressed his lips to hers. He was kissing her.

And she was kissing him back.

 

"Well, you're definitely not Remus," Sirius mused, before walking past them, "Pity, I was hoping for cake."


	2. day 2: head boy/head girl fight

_**day 2: head boy/head girl fight** _

 

Whatever tension previously existed in the Gryffindor common room, it intensified greatly as James Potter and Lily Evans made their way through the portrait hole.

"You can't do that!" Lily's face was red with anger, and you could see in James' eyes that he was slightly terrified.

"Lily, I-"

Remus started to stand up, "We should probably go…"

Both Sirius and Marlene held their hands in front of him and lightly pushed him back into his seat.

"Are you kidding?" Sirius whispered, "This is free entertainment right here, someone should get some sweets."

"I've got you covered," Dorcas said from the arm of one of the chairs, and pulled out a bag of sweets that she most likely got during the last Hogsmeade trip.

" _Shhh!_ " Mary held a finger in front of her lips, "Some of us are trying to listen!"

 

"You are _Head Boy_ now, James! You can't just-"

James rolled his eyes, "Just because I'm Head Boy, doesn't mean I'm a completely different person!"

"I didn't say that you had to be! You just need to realize the responsibility you have now and that means that you can't go around getting into fights with Severus Snape when you feel like it!"

"Ah," Marlene said, and looked at Sirius, "So it's a _Snape_ thing."

 

"Snape's a git, and you know it!" James exclaimed.

"I'm aware of that, but you can't get into a childish shoving match with him just because he looked at you funny!"

James scoffed, "Looked at me funny? Is that why you think I started in on him? Do you honestly think that little of me?"

"Ooh, do _not_ answer that one, Lils," Dorcas threw a Bertie Botts into her mouth, then grimaced, " _Earwax._ "

 

"You weren't even there for the beginning of it. Lily, I only went after Snivellus tonight because his Death Eater 'friend' was talking about you and called you a- well, you know," James looked flustered.

Lily's face softened a bit, but her face still red, "But that was his friend, not him, I don't understand…"

James took a deep breath, "I went up to them, and I looked at Snivellus right in his beady little eyes, and I asked him if he was going to do anything about what his friend said, since he's always trying to catch your attention, and he looked at his friend, then looked back at me and, with a smile, told me that he wasn't, because, in his words, 'She isn't worth all the trouble.'"

Lily clenched her jaw, but said nothing.

"So, I pushed him, because you are worth it, Lily! You're worth _everything_ , and you don't deserve to be treated like that by someone who acts like they want they want the best for you but actually doesn't! And-"

Lily put her hand up and cut him off. Then she pressed her lips softly against his.

 

" _Awwwww_."

James and Lily broke apart to find Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene, Dorcas, and Mary all sitting together with big smiles on their faces.

"Have you- have you all been here this whole time?" Lily's cheeks were pink for a different reason.

Sirius had his head in his hands, "Obviously."

"I _tried_ to leave," Remus stated.

Marlene rolled her eyes, "You didn’t try very hard."

James sighed, "You're all just nosy prats."

"Somehow, I think we can live with that," Dorcas said.

Lily laughed, before yawning, "Well, I'm going to head to bed."

She turned to James, "Thank you, I just realized I hadn't said that yet."

He smiled at her in a way that made her heart flutter, "Anytime, Evans."

 

 


	3. day 3: sneaking out after hours OR detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james gets detention on his and lily's six month anniversary, but all is not lost.

_**day 3: sneaking out after hours OR detention** _

 

It was James and Lily's six month anniversary and James had gone and gotten himself detention.

_Of course he did._

He hadn't exactly meant to get it on this day but… there he was… in Professor Slughorn's claassroom at seven o'clock at night.

He had just wanted to make Potions a little more… lively. So he started joking around and adding random ingredients, much to Lily and Remus' displeasure.

Slughorn did _not_ appreciate what James was trying to do and therefore… detention.

The look on Lily's face was one he would never forget, although he would definitely like to. She just sat there in silent fury, which was arguably the worst kind.

James tried to apologize. Over. And over. And _over_ again.

She didn't seem to want to accept his apology. Remus told him that that's what he gets for always trying to be the center of attention. James told him to kindly sod off.

 

And now it was 7:05 at night and James was trying to figure out a way to make it up to Lily. He thought about planning a picnic but he didn't have food, although he could probably stop by the kitchens and see if the elves had anything. James was always a hit with the elves, they appreciated his sense of humor.

He needed to get out of this classroom. But he didn't know how.

 

 

All of a sudden, he heard a very loud snore.

_Slughorn fell asleep!_

This was his chance. He slowly and carefully got out of his chair, grabbed his bag, and made a run for it, first heading to the kitchens.

 

 

Lily was sitting sideways in one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, her legs were draped over one of the chair's arms. She was trying not to let her anger get the best of her and just focus on her Transfiguration homework but it was hard to do so when her boyfriend effectively _ruined_ any possible plans they could have had on their anniversary.

 

The thing was, before dating James, she didn't even care about anniversaries. She thought they were silly and unnecessary but now… she loved James and she understood why people wanted to celebrate milestones like being together for six months. And James had gotten himself detention.

 

 

The portrait hole opened but Lily didn't look up, if she was going have to be alone on this day, she was just going to focus on other things like school work.

 

"Lily!" The voice was out of breath, as if they'd just been running.

 

The voice also belonged to James Potter.

 

She looked up in shock, " _James?_ What are you doing here?"

 

He was holding a basket of food and what looked to be a handmade card made from regular parchment paper.

 

"Slughorn… fell asleep… so I…" James played quidditch, why was he so out of breath? How fast did he run?

 

"I left detention… for you… if you'll still have me…" He held out his hand.

 

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm still mad at you, but I also love you, so of course I'll still have you."

 

He grinned, "Great, wanna sneak out to the lake?"

 

"Haven't you done enough sneaking off for one night?"

 

He shrugged, "Maybe I have… but you haven't. Come on, Lils."

 

She couldn't hide her smile and took his hand and they snuck out of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one kind of sucks, sorry  
> \- eb


	4. day 4: forced proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james and lily find themselves in a small closet but neither of them really want to be there. not that they have anywhere else they'd like to go either, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a day late!!  
> \- eb

_**day 4: forced proximity** _

 

Lily Evans didn't know how she got herself locked in the small closet on the second floor.

Well, okay, she did, but to be fair, she didn't know it would lock behind her. She was just looking for a quiet place to study (the Gryffindors had been celebrating their big quidditch win over Slytherin all weekend and she had a paper due on Monday), and she figured no one would look in a tiny closet. What she didn't take into account however, is that the closet would lock from the outside, meaning she was stuck until further notice.

 

James Potter was tired of all of the attention, which was something he honestly didn't know if he would ever say.

He just didn't want to celebrate anymore. Yeah, he was beyond happy they won against Slytherin and he was incredibly proud of his team, but he was also exhausted. He wasn't sure he'd sat down since before the game started Friday afternoon and now it was Sunday and he was pretty sure his legs were going to give out. Also, his shoulders and hands hurt from all the handshakes and pats on the back, which he knew sounded stupid, but it was the truth. If he could just sit down for awhile and not have to force a smile and talk about the game for the four hundredth time in a row, he would be content.

 

So, when James found the closet on the second floor, he took his opportunity and quickly slipped inside. Just as he was closing the door, someone called out, scaring the bloody hell out of him.

 

"Wait!"

 

The door closed.

 

" _Dammit!_ "

 

He turned around, wide-eyed, to find Lily Evans looking defeated and running her fingers through her hair.

 

"The door locks from the outside," She mumbled.

 

_Shit._

 

"Have you tried yelling for help?" He offered.

 

If looks could kill.

 

"Why _no_ , Potter, I hadn't thought of that!" She swatted him with her stack of parchment, "Of course I thought of that, you prat!"

 

He rubbed his shoulder, "Alright, alright! Sorry, Evans."

 

She sat down on the floor with a loud huff.

 

"Why're you here, anyways?" He sat down across from her and casted _lumos_ , as to create more light in the small space, "Bit of a tight squeeze, isn't it?"

 

"I wanted to study and I couldn't because you lot were _insistent_ on partying through the weekend, and I know it's small, I wasn't expecting company," She set her quill and paper down and rubbed her temples, "Why are you here, Potter?"

 

"I'm exhausted. I think if I celebrate anymore, I'll collapse."

 

Lily scoffed, "You, James Potter, are tired of attention?"

 

He had to smile, "Yeah, well, you try not sleeping for nearly three days straight and see how you feel, Evans."

 

Her brows furrowed in concern, "You haven't slept in _three days_?"

 

"Nearly," He pointed out, "I said _nearly_ three days. There's a difference."

 

"Not a large enough one!"

 

He shrugged and yawned, resting the back of his head against the wall.

 

"You're something else, James Potter," She laughed.

 

He looked at her, "Why are you laughing?"

 

"Because of course you would rather give up sleep than stop partying! And it's not even because you like to party, it's because you don't want people to be upset or disappointed if the party ends before they want it too. You love making people smile, that's why you are who you are."

 

James raised his eyebrows, "Is that so?"

 

She grinned, "It is. You're not too bad, Potter."

 

He chuckled, "Only took you until Sixth year to realize."

 

The door to the closet opened. James stuck his hand out and pushed against it. A startled looking fifth year couple stood on the other side. Lily and James rushed out, realized how it probably looked that they were in a closet together, then laughed and headed back to the common room together.

 

They were at the Fat Lady's portrait when Lily's face went white.

 

"We forgot to tell those fifth years that the door locks from the outside."


	5. chapter 5: lily finding out about remus/animagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lily evans is pretty sure remus lupin is a werewolf. and she's pretty sure her boyfriend knows he is.

_**chapter 5: lily finding out about remus/animagi** _

 

Lily Evans was pretty sure Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

She wasn't sure why else someone would be sick every time a full moon came around.

And he was always… different around that time as well. He would get extra irritable, but also scared, like he was running from someone or something.

She had looked up multiple sources on werewolves and as far as she knew, Remus was one.

And she was also pretty sure her boyfriend knew he was.

Of course he did. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were inseparable. They seemed to tell each other everything. Even if Remus hadn't told them, they would have found out because they would have been concerned for their friend, because, now that they were all older, she knew that was just the kind of people they were.

 

And she knew she should respect Remus' privacy, but she was so curious. She probably wouldn't do anything though, she didn't know how and if she hadn't been told, she knew she shouldn't pry.

She sat in the common room on the sofa contemplating what to do, when she heard hushed voices head down from the boys' dormitories.

So, she pretended to be asleep.

As soon as they stepped foot into the common room, she knew those voices belonged to James, Sirius, and Peter.

 

" _Is that Lily?_ " Sirius whispered.

She continued her sleeping charade.

" _Yeah, it is,_ " James replied, " _Be quiet, we don't want to wake her up. Just keep moving, we're already running late._ "

Running late for what?

" _Oh yeah, because I think werewolf Remus really cares if we show up late_ ," She could practically hear Sirius roll his eyes.

" _You never know! He hasn't tried to eat me in over a year_ ," There was quiet excitement in Peter's voice.

" _You've also gotten a lot faster, Pete,_ " James told him.

Sirius was impatient, " _Whatever, let's just go. We promised Remus a stag, a dog, and a rat every month, and that's what we're giving him._ "

 

Well… that was sort of a confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kind of rushed and it's short and therefore isn't the best, but here ya go!


End file.
